Certain properties of cell-surface membranes of virus-transformed and nontransformed cells have been examined, and the role of observed differences in the transformation process have been examined. Loss of a large glycoprotein, and increased lectin-agglutinability, were found to be changes occurring late in the development of the transformed state, while no changes in the critical ionic pump, (Na ion - K ion) ATPase, were observed.